


Mythical Forest

by TheGuardianDragon



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Based On Tanuki-pyon works, F/F, Fluff, Hunter! Diana, Mythical Beast! Akko, Mythical Forest Au, Violence, a tiny pinch of angst, they fall in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGuardianDragon/pseuds/TheGuardianDragon
Summary: Diana Cavendish is a heir on the verge of debt because of her aunt. A forest rumored to be home to mythical beasts is her ticket to get out of debt. When her life is saved by a strange mythical beast, her life and everything she has ever known is thrown upside down.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish & Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	Mythical Forest

**Author's Note:**

> This story came from various drawings done by an amazing artist known as Tanuki-Pyon. After asking for permission, this story came from their drawings.  
> If you aren’t following them, please do. Their art is impressive.
> 
> Also, thank you to my Beta Reader TinyDinosaurier. They helped me out with some of the scenes in the story

Diana Cavendish had been sent to kill wolves. Bloody wolves. If someone had told her that killing wolves would have helped restore the honor her mother had worked so tirelessly to uphold till her death and her aunt’s vicious takeover, she would have laughed in their faces. Now they were laughing at her as she trudged through the forest, rumored to be filled with mythical beasts of all kinds. She heard the tales of creatures that walked, talked, and acted like humans. They were once fantastic bedtime stories when she was younger, now they were just that. Stories. Diana swatted away the flies that swarmed near her head.

“I can’t wait to get out of this hell and back home. I hope these wolves are worth it. The money should be enough to pay off my aunt’s debt and I can take back my home.” She sat up straighter in her saddle.

The noises from the forest seemed to become livelier the further she traveled into the forest. The Mythical forest is what the villagers dubbed it due to the fact that the further you traveled, the stranger the forest became. Diana felt it was a normal forest, crawling with deer, bugs and hopefully, her big paycheck. The horse neighed when it caught the scent of something wild in the air. It pranced in place as Diana withdrew her sword from the scabbard as her trained ears listened. A loud snarl was heard as Diana peered into the dark to find several pairs of yellow eyes staring back at her. Three wolves soon appeared before her.

“Perfect. Right on time. I’ll just kill a few of these, collect my earnings and hightail it out of here. This place is giving me the creeps.”

Diana hopped down from the saddle and took her stance. The wolves charged at the hunter. She sliced and diced the creatures, their blood spraying on her cheap armor. She was never able to buy herself a good set of armor since she sent most of everything she earned back home to help pay off her aunt’s debt. Diana had downed a few wolves before more of them were coming out of the forest to avenge their fallen members. Her horse had decided to make a break for it as she fought the pack. Her sword arm felt heavy from the weight and her movements were slowing down. Finally, her body was exhausted from fighting off the pack and had begun to shut down. One wolf tackled her to the ground and bit her arm as she lifted it to block the chomping teeth from reaching her throat. She felt one bite her leg and the one she was hitting with her fist launched its jaw into her shoulder. Diana cried out in pain. Her vision soon blacked out but not before hearing a strange whistling sound and the wolves whimpering.

Diana was shocked to see she was alive and settled into a rather comfortable bed. However, she was definitely not looking at the ceiling of the cheap inn she had been staying at. No. The ceiling above her was covered with strange markings carved into it and various objects dangling from it. Diana spied dreamcatchers and little mirrors. She looked over to see a little shelving unit indented into the wall. That too held various beat up books, a chest, and a strange little doll. She groaned as she sat up and inspected her body. The wounds she had received from the wolves were bandaged.

“What are you doing awake? I figured you would be out for another day.”

Diana’s hand went to her left side where her sword usually was. Panic set in as she patted her side. She scanned the room for the intruder and her blade. What greeted her at the opening of this strange place was an even stranger being. It sat on a ledge, leaning against the wall behind it. It had long brown hair,

some of it was pulled back into a tiny ponytail. Though was not the weird thing that caught Diana’s attention. On the top of it’s head sat a horn similar to a deer, with the other one having been broken off. Instead of human ears, it had large brown deer-like ears sticking out of its head which flicked at any noise. A foot that looked like a bird talon swung back and forth. Diana’s eyes widened at the thought that ran through her head. She had been captured by a creature of the mythical forest.

“Who are you and how long have I been out?” Diana asked, licking her parched lips.

“I’m the one who saved you so I am hoping to get a thank you soon.”

“You saved me?”

“Yeah. I saw you getting chomped to bits by the Azura Moon pack. You killed a few of their members so I don’t blame them. What the hell are you doing in our forest?”

“I..” Diana coughed into her hand. “Thank you. I was sent here by the nearby village to gather a few wolf furs. I needed the money and it was supposed to be an easy job. I was surprised to get jumped by so many wolves. My horse ran off.”

“So, you’re the new hunter they sent in.”

The creature got up from it’s spot and walked over to Diana. The blonde managed to get a better look at the creature. Red goat-like eyes watched her every movement. It did look like a human girl, though with tan skin and a white cloth-like outfit with a skirt almost too small and a rope tied around her waist, acting as a belt. Around the knees, elbows, and it’s shoulders it had what almost looked like fur sticking out. It handed a pair of boots to Diana. She took them graciously and soon realized they were not the boots she previously had.

“These aren’t my boots.”

“I know. The ones I pried off of you were way too big. I had these laying around and figured they would be a better fit,” The mythical grinned, a row of sharp white teeth greeted Diana.

“I should get going. I need to deliver those wolf pelts to the village and collect my money.”

“Aww. Are you going so soon? I want to hear about the human world.”

“Why are you curious about the human world? It’s a mess with wars, disease, and human greed.”

“But you create all that beautiful stuff.” she pointed to some of the things that Diana had noticed earlier. It seems like she liked to collect human hotchpotch.

“And some of these are the only beauty in this world. I say that to you as a human: stay away.” “You are no fun. Fine Miss Serious Pants, I’ll help you get back.”

Once Diana collected her belongings, she stepped near the open entrance. The sight caused her heart to jump into her throat. She was twenty feet in the air in a tree. The creature was laughing at her face.

“Don’t worry Human. I will help you. Don’t let your pants get into a twist.”

The being heaved Diana over its shoulder and began to climb down the tree using only it’s hand and claws. Diana gripped the white shirt as the ground was getting closer and closer. When they finally touched down, the being set her down.

“Sit here for now. I have your wolf pelts ready and your horse.”

“What?”

“Yeah, I couldn’t let the wolf bodies go to waste so I cleaned them up and skinned them. I kept the furs and since you mentioned you need them, I will give them to you. I also found the horse as well.”

“I thank you again. Those wolf pelts will pay my bills and the horse would help me carry them. You saved my life and helped me out in the long run.”

“Not a problem.” The creature quickly scaled the tall tree again before coming back down five minutes later with a bundle of wolf pelts in its arms. They soon led her to where her horse was currently at. The horse was chewing at the grass near the spot it was tied to.

“Thank you again.”

“No problem. See you around...say, I never got your name.”

“Diana Cavendish. I assume you have a name as well. I would rather like to call you by something other than Creature.”

“Yeah. It’s Atsuko but you can call me Akko.”

“Thank you again Akko. I don’t if and how I can repay you.”

“Come back and visit me again and bring me trinkets as well. I love anything the human world has to offer.”

“A fair deal.” Diana saddled up and Akko acted as her guide through the forest. When the strange pink leaves melded into the normal green ones, Diana breathed out a sigh of relief. The forest felt bizarre and Diana felt a tingling sensation when she was there. Now it was finally gone.

“Just follow this path and you will reach the human village. I have to go back. See you around Diana.”

“Yes, see you around Akko.” Diana didn’t have the heart to tell Akko that she was planning on never coming back. Once she collected her gold, she was out of there and on her way to a better place. Her own place.

Diana cussed at herself. She needs to stay a bit longer and build up her own reserves of cash to make it back to the manor without digging into her debt money. The inn was cheap, sadly the pay for the furs was. She completed jobs as a hunter around the village and had been integrated into a hunting group.

* * *

She estimated at least two, or three months at most, would be enough to earn her more than enough gold to get back to her manor. She would pay off her aunt’s debt and then take her family’s estate back. The blonde had yet to go back into the deeper part of the forest. She did keep thinking about her encounter with the strange mythical creature. She wanted to know more about them. She had gotten a weird look from the villagers when she enquired about the Mythical Forest and its inhabitants. Many stories didn’t paint them in good light. Some said it was filled with creatures that would feed on human flesh and blood. If those stories were true then Akko definitely was an enigma since she never attacked Diana and actively worked to save her life. Of course, that didn’t mean that the creature didn’t have an ulterior motive.

* * *

A month had passed since her fateful encounter with Akko and Diana had decided to venture into the woods again. From all the jobs she took on, she had been able to purchase a set of brand new armor. She subconsciously kept those boots Akko had given her. She steered her horse into the deeper portion of the forest. She carefully retraced her steps back to where Akko had led her. The horse soon neighed and pawed at the ground. A rustling sound caught her attention. Diana spun around to face the intruder when she noticed familiar red goat eyes staring back at her. Akko was dangling from a tree branch like a bat.

“Diana! Welcome back. I was hoping you would come back.”

“Well, I had to. I did promise it to you and a Cavendish never breaks their promises.”

The mismatched creature grinned widely. Diana couldn’t help the smile that broke out on her own face. “I also brought a gift. You did ask for one.”

“Really? You brought me something?”

“Yes.” Diana pulled out another dreamcatcher for Akko, who greedily grabbed it and dangled it in front of her face. Her mouth widened even more as she was memorized by the spinning piece. The human was soon tackled to the ground.

“What are you doing?”

“Hugging you. You do know what that is, right?” “Well of course I know what a hug is.”

Akko then began to drag Diana back to her tree. Diana gulped at the massive size of the tree. Heights were not something she was a fan of. Akko didn’t pay attention to Diana’s current dilemma and had hoisted her over her shoulder again.

“Akko, what are you doing?”

“I’m carrying you of course. I bet you can’t climb.”

“I...you will do no such thing. I would much rather stay on the ground this time.”

“Awww. Okay fine.”

Akko had decided she was going to take Diana all around the forest. Diana was beginning to see the reasons why the locals stayed away. The further someone went in, the harder it got to breathe in air. Magic clung to every corner and Diana’s body felt a sort of tingling sensation. Like something was calling out to her. But the forest had a sense of beauty to it as well. The trees towered over her and the further you went, the stranger the colors became.

“I want to show you something then,” Akko had grabbed Diana by the arm and dragged her to a large body of water. “This is our lake. Isn’t she a beauty?”

The lake was so clear that Diana could see the bottom. She watched the fish swim back and forth. Diana was hit with a few splashes of water in her face. She looked to see Akko had jumped into the lake. The beast soon surfaced with a flopping fish in her mouth. Akko dropped the fish onto the ground in front of Diana.

“For dinner.”

Akko dove right back into the water and managed to fish five more fish out before helping Diana prep a fire to cook them. Diana cleaned the fish using her dagger while Akko watched in fascination.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m cleaning my fish to eat.”

“But why?”

“Akko, I am not able to eat a fish whole like you.”

“You humans are no fun.”

Diana chuckled as she continued her task. Akko continued watching her as she scrapped the scales off, her eyes flicking back and forth. Diana was getting more and more comfortable around her.

After their brief lunch, Akko took Diana across the lake, holding Diana’s hand as they carefully walked on the large smooth rocks, leading to the other side.

Akko dragged her through the roughy areas and showed her the other creatures that lived here, hidden from human eyes. Diana wasn’t afraid. No. She saw beauty in each twist of the branches, in the tree tops that swayed with the gentle breeze and the creatures that roamed. Especially the one next to her. She had soon lost track of time.

The sky was beginning to turn orange when Diana realized she needed to get back to the village. “I better get back to the village. It is getting late and I don’t want to get caught here in the dark.”

“Do you have to go?” One of Akko’s talons was digging into the dirt like she had a nervous tick. “Yes.”

“You can stay here with me. I have a room in my home.”

“Akko, I can’t impose on you. I must leave. My brothers and sisters in arms will be worried about me.” “I can lead you to the edge of the forest if you are worried. No one will bother you.”

“Thank you for your kindness Akko.” Diana smiled down at the beast. She chuckled at noticing that she was at least three inches taller than her.

“What’s so funny?”

“I’m taller.”

“Bullshit. It’s those boots of yours.” Diana took her boots off and laughed at the pouting face of Akko.

“That’s not fair.”

“Sorry Akko. Nothing is ever fair.” While Akko pouted the whole walk, she did take Diana to the edge of the forest. The lights from the village shone in the night falling.

“Will you be back?”

“Yes.”

“Good. I like you. You’re different then the other humans.”

That statement caught Diana. She watched the face of the creature. No. Akko wasn’t some blood thirsty creature. She was sweet. She was different then the stories she heard.

“You are different as well. In a good way.” That caused Akko to smile. Sharp white teeth flashed back at the human which she flashed her own back at.

“I will see you later Akko. Good night.”

Akko reached over and kissed her on the cheek before scampering off quickly. Diana’s face erupted into a blush. When she finally got back to the village, her fellow hunters had made an off-handed comment about the goofy grin on her face. She ignored them. Instead she went to bed dreaming of a certain strange being.

* * *

Diana was pulled into the woods again by Akko. The creature had been persistent for her to join her on an exploration of “her forest” as she dubbed it. Diana had no choice but to follow. Akko had led her to a fallen tree that acted as a bridge between a rather large canyon. Diana can’t see the bottom and it scared her a bit. Akko walked across it with ease. Diana went a bit more cautiously.

“Akko, are you sure this is safe?”

“Yep. I’m sure.”

Diana glanced up at the creature in front of her. However, she was not paying attention to her footing and slipped. Diana was pretty sure she saw her life flash right before her eyes. Before she knew it, something grabbed her. She looked up to see Akko gripping her waist in a death grip.

“Diana, are you okay?”

“I would be, if I wouldn’t be still dangling over the edge...”

“Right. No problem.”

Akko easily pulled Diana up on the branch and sat next to her as Diana struggled to take deep breaths.

“You okay Diana?”

“No. I hate heights.”

Akko nervously laughed as she rubbed the back of her head. Diana glared at her which caused the beast to look away.

“Let’s go to this little place you wanted to show me.”

After the near death experience, Diana was relieved to be able to just take a calming breath. Akko had dragged her to a large mountain side overlooking the forest. Diana was rather surprised by the beauty of the scenery she was seeing. Akko was still persistent with making sure Diana made it back to her horse and out of the forest safe and sound.

* * *

Diana would continue her visits to Akko. Days turned into weeks as the human spent her time with the free spirited creature. She felt much more comfortable around the forest creature than the other hunters. Diana would bring gifts to Akko and Akko would store them in her home in the tree. Akko had even begun to build a makeshift ladder for Diana to reach her little home. Diana was observing some of the trinkets in the home. She reached for the chest and opened it. Inside was a piece of an antler.

“Akko, why is this antler here?”

“Ummm....that’s mine,” Akko nervously chuckled.

“Yours? You mean, you kept the broken piece of your antler?”

“Yes.”

“How did you get it broken?”

“I was fighting a giant monster. I had to protect the rest of the forest creatures. So we valiantly fought. During our struggle, he snapped my antler.” Akko’s hands were waving wildly in the arm as she told her story.

“Akko, I know you're lying.”

“Damn. Okay, I was wanting to impress a bunch of deer so they would like me. I challenged a big buck to a fight and during the fight, it snapped my antler off. They laughed at me...”

Diana let out a loud belly laugh. It caused Akko to stop and watch the human in fascination. “I never heard you laugh like that.”

“I...haven’t laughed like that in a long time.”

“Why?”

“It’s a long story.”

“I have time.”

“I was the heir to a huge mansion and a rather large inheritance. My family was wealthy and we never needed to work minus the trade my family did with ships. My mother died one day after suffering from a mysterious illness. My aunt took over the family business but she had run it into the ground. We were in debt. My aunt forced me into a life of work to help pay off her debt. I took up odd jobs and learned the way of the sword thanks to a group of soldiers I worked for during that time. Once I was old enough, I set out to get more jobs that paid better to pay off our debt faster. That’s how I ended up here. They talked about the furs here being worth more than any other locations. Then I met a strange mythical creature that saved my life.”

“Am I that strange creature?”

“Yes, yes you are.”

“Do you like me?”

“I do. More than most of the humans that I have met.”

“Good. I am rather fond of you too. You are the only human I have liked so far. Most want to hurt or kill me. You never tried too.” Akko looked down at the ground as she toyed with a dreamcatcher.

“I would never harm you Akko. You are a dear friend to me.”

“I’m your friend?”

“If you are okay with a human as a friend then yes.”

“I’m okay with it. So, why are you still here? You still have that debt to pay off?”

“I originally did but something kept me here. I am very glad I stayed though.”

“I’m glad too.” Akko’s ears wiggled a bit as Diana scratched at the tuff of her deer ears. She chuckled. When she went back that night, a sense of calm washed over her. A feeling she had never felt since her mother was alive. Akko was someone who was gentle and cared for Diana.

* * *

One day, Akko had dragged Diana to a large lake with a waterfall in the background. Akko had stripped all of her clothing off, causing Diana to madly blush.

“Come on Diana. Jump in. The water feels great.”

“Akko, I don’t have anything to wear in the water.”

“Ummmm...why do you need something to wear into the water which you wash in?”

“I’m not wading around naked Akko.”

“Diana please.”

“Okay. I’ll strip down my armor and that’s it.”

Diana tore her armor off in haste and to hide her ever growing blush. She slowly dipped her big toe to feel how cold the water was. To her shock, it was warm like the hot springs she had used to visit with her mother. She slid all the way in, sighing in relief. The warmth felt good on her aching bones and sore body.

“Does that feel good Diana?”

“Ahh. Akko, you don’t realize how amazing this feels.”

“I knew you would like it. You have been working yourself to the bone lately.”

Akko scooted closer to Diana as the blonde leaned against the shore, head back. She watched the beast with half-lidded eyes. She gulped as she watched Akko out of the corner of her eye. The light bounced off her chocolate locks and the water dripping from her bangs casted her in a heavenly light. Diana quickly looked away when Akko had turned her head.

“Hey Diana. What were you looking at?”

“Just the sun bouncing off the waterfall. It looks so beautiful.”

 _You look so beautiful_.

The human’s eyes widened at that thought. Diana left soon, gathering her clothes in a rush, not even bothering to put her armor on. That action alone caused Akko to question if something happened to her friend and why she suddenly bolted away from her. Diana was not able to sleep that night, the images of her naked friend haunted her dreams.

* * *

Diana was whittling away at a branch as Akko slept. The beast was tried and had opted to nap for most of Diana’s visit. She had asked Akko if she would prefer she left instead and let her sleep. Akko begged for Diana to stay and keep her company. Diana couldn’t say no, so she decided she was going to work on something for Akko’s little collection. She had taken up whittling when she had just started traveling around as a hunter. The person who had taught her the skills to hunt, taught her this. It kept her hands busy and focused her mind on this task instead of the sleeping beast next to her. Diana couldn’t stop thinking about the beast. She was enjoying Akko’s company more than even her fellow hunters. They were getting suspicious of her traveling into the forest. She had told them that it helped her commune with nature better. It wasn’t a lie as she was seeing the beauty of the forest and communing with a mythical beast of the forest. One that at one moment was a skilled hunter and scavenger and in the next would stumble over her own two feet. It mystified her as to why she was slowly growing attached to the creature. Maybe it was because Akko treated her better then even her own kind. Akko’s mumbling interpreted her thoughts.

Akko was begging for something or someone. The sounds she made reminded Diana of the dogs they use to own in the manor. It was like Akko was suffering from a nightmare from her whimpers and crying. It stabbed at Diana’s heart and she finally had enough. Diana gently shook the beast awake. Akko, in a fury of getting violently pulled from her nightmare, slashed at Diana’s arms. Diana gripped both arms roughly as a way to stop Akko from harming her or herself.

“Akko. It’s me. Diana. You’re okay. You just had a nightmare.”

The red goat eyes stared back at her, widened and darting around confused.

“Diana, you stayed?”

“Of course. I wasn’t going to abandon my friend when she asked me to stay.” Akko grabbed Diana’s arm which was slashed open from Akko’s fingers.

“Diana, you’re injured.”

“I’m fine. Are you? You were crying out for someone. Your parents?”

“Yes, I was crying out for them.”

“Why?”

“Diana, I miss them.”

“What happened to your parents? Where are they?”

“They died.”

“I’m sorry. How...how did they pass away?”

“An illness ravished the forest, killing many mythical creatures. I was spared but my parents weren’t so lucky.”

“That’s awful. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. I have gotten over it eventually.”

“It still hurts sometimes though. Losing a parent,” Diana looked up wishfully. “Were you born here?”

“No. I was born in another forest. My family had found this forest one day by accident because we were thrown out of our home. I was just a baby at the time. The forest creatures took us in and let us stay here.”

“Then they got sick. I understand that. My mother was really sick too.” Akko leaned her head onto Diana’s shoulder. “She probably would have loved you though. Not my aunt. She is awful.”

“Are all humans like that Diana?”

“Most are. Most only care for themselves or material possessions.”

“But you are different. I like that. I’m glad I met you. I’ve had a lot of fun with you, learning more about humans, even the ones with ugly hearts. Though your heart is pure and kind.”

“I am glad I met you too Akko.” Akko nuzzled her head into Diana’s shoulder.

“Please don’t leave me.”

“I promise.”

They sat there till the sun went behind the mountains and coated the forest in shadows. Diana stayed with Akko that night. She said it was too late to travel. A sense of comfort washed over her as she slept next to the warm body as Akko wrapped herself into Diana’s arms.

* * *

Akko’s tail wagged back and forth as she watched Diana inspect one of the many swords she had just laying around her home. Many soldiers traveled through her forest and the mere sight of her would cause them to run and drop their weapons. She was okay with it. Humans had such fascinating trinkets. Her favorites were the little woven circles with dangles and beads. Diana had told her the human name was a dreamcatcher. The little mirrors that she hung shined so brightly when the sun hit them just right. She had even picked up a small little doll that looked strikingly like her with a cute little hat. It reminded her of the red headed female wizard that entered the forest when she was little.

“Hey Diana, do you like them? I have a shield as well.” She pointed to a blue shield with a giant yellow sun painted in the middle.

“The sword is fine. For my jobs, a shield would be too much of a hindrance.”

“Oh.”

“But thank you for the offer. I think this broad sword will work.”

“Good. I want to make sure you are protected out there.” Akko glanced away as a blush painted her cheeks. Diana for a moment thought it looked cute. She violently shook her head to clear her thoughts.

“So, what’s your next job?”

“I’m set to go after a beast that has been killing livestock in a nearby village.”

The word beast twisted Akko’s gut. She hated when humans referred to her kind as beast or monsters. She wasn’t a monster. She never harmed anyone. Who were they to deem her a monster because of how she looked. She huffed a puff of smoke out of her nostrils.

“Do you know what type of beast it is?”

“No, but from the description, it’s a real monster. It kills a poor farmer’s cattle each time it appears.”

It felt like a knife was digging into Akko’s stomach.

“So, another hunter and I will go kill it so it won’t harm anyone.”

“What did he do to anyone?”

“I’m sorry. What?” Diana stopped to stare at Akko’s unwavering glare.

“What did he do to anyone? Is it because he’s a monster? Is it because he looks different then you humans? We’re people too. The only beasts here are humans.”

Akko was now beginning to bellow smoke and red sparks the madder and angrier she got. Tears clung at the edge of her eyes. Diana was just going to go and slay another beast just because it’s living. That wasn’t right. It probably had a family.

“Akko, I swear they never told me I would be slaying a mythical beast. It may just be some wolf who was separated from it’s pack. Akko, I promise you I would never kill someone of your kind.”

“But what if it is a mythical beast. What would you do? Still kill it for the money?”

“No. Never.”

“You don’t know. Humans are greedy beasts.”

“We are greedy beasts? Look who’s calling who a beast. I kill to survive. What do you do? You’re a beast too Akko.”

“You are killing to harm someone. They have a life and with one swipe of the sword, you are ending that little spark they have.”

“They attacked us first.”

“Bullshit. No one attacked you. You attacked us first. Get out. Get out of my forest. I never want to see you again!”

Akko was crying while smoke was waffling out of her mouth. The look Diana gave her broke her even further. It was a look of hurt before morphing into angry.

“Fine. I’ll leave. Goodbye Akko.”  
Diana swung her cape back as she took her exit. Akko curled up onto her little bed and softly cried. She didn’t even leave her nest to watch Diana out. When Diana reached the village, she slammed her coin onto the bar counter and asked for the strongest drink they had. Diana chugged mug after mug, angry at that beast for getting mad at her for just trying to survive. Diana became so plastered, that her fellow hunters had to drag her back to her room to sleep it off. She woke with a pounding headache and a foul mood.

* * *

Diana remained grumpy for a few days after. Her fight with Akko kept replaying in her head constantly. The only remedy was the booze. But that was only a temporary solution. Why was she so angry at Akko though? Did Akko say anything that wasn’t the truth? Humans were greedy and selfish. Akko had only shown her kindness. Akko had been the only friend she had since her mother’s death. She ignored Andrew soon after it happened and she regretted that. Now due to her pushing people away, she pushed Akko away. Diana sighed as she chugged her water from her canteen.

“Hey Diana. Slow down on the drink. You have to save your water.”

“Go to hell Croix.”

“You have been in a foul mood for three days. Why?”

“I rather not talk about it.”

“Fine, but my door is always open.” Diana sighed, the painful memories eating away at her.

“Have you ever fought with a friend before?”

“Yes. Multiple times.”

“Do you ever wonder if maybe they were in the right the whole time.”

“Yes. I have learned that what your way of thinking can be wrong.”

“I feel like a mess because of our fight. I can’t sleep and I started drinking. I promised my mother I would never drink.”

“Sounds like you really care for this friend.”

“I do. I have seen so many interesting things thanks to her. There’s so much beauty that I see when I am exploring with her.”

“Have you ever thought that you may be falling for this friend?”

“Falling? Ha. I don’t think so.”

“Think about it. You may be surprised by your response.”

Diana bit her lip as she watched Croix walk away. She ran her hands through her hair. She slapped the reins to alert her horse to pick up the pace.

They killed it. Diana sighed a breath of relief when she came across a bear that looked too skinny and sickly. She had just put it out of its misery but it didn’t make her feel any better. Croix collected their coin while she gathered the bear up. They could use the bones for medicine and the fur was still in good shape.

When she returned to her room, she knew something was wrong. There was another presence in her room. She grabbed her sword from the scabbard and held it out in front, ready to attack her intruder.

“I know you’re there. Where are you?”

“Diana?” Diana recognized the voice.

“Akko. What are you doing out of the forest?” Diana scrambled to light a candle. There, in the dark and on her bed, sat Akko. She looked rather timid all curled up in a ball.

“I wanted to see you.”

“In the village? All the way out here? Dammit Akko. What if someone saw you?”

“No one did. I snuck in during the middle of the night.” Diana sat on the edge of the bed and cautiously touched her knee.

“How long have you been here?”

“Only a day.”

“Why are you here?”

“I wanted to see you and apologize. I realized I said some hurtful things. Diana, I don’t think you are a greedy human.”

“I said some horrible things too. I’m sorry. You were the only friend I had and I ruined it.”

“You didn’t ruin anything. Rather, you made me see that not all humans are terrible. Some can be nice and pretty.”

Diana stammered a bit, her face burning up. “I’m pretty?” “Yes.”

“I...I...I don’t know what to say. I think you are pretty too.”

Akko looked away from Diana.

“I am a beast though.”

“Akko, I don’t care. I like you for you and I enjoy being around you.”

“Diana, I want you to come back into the forest. Please. I enjoyed our talks and I enjoyed our time together. I don’t want to lose that.”

Akko grabbed Diana’s arm. Those red eyes burned with such a passion that Diana was captivated by it. Something stirred in her that she never felt before. Diana reached up and ran her fingers against Akko’s deer ear, which flicked in response, before running her hands through her hair. It was silky and soft to the touch. Akko cupped Diana’s cheek with her hands.

“I would very much like to kiss you,” Diana asked with baited breath.

“What’s a kiss?”

“I’ll show you.” Diana cautiously pressed her lips against the beast girl. It was only a few seconds, but felt like a lifetime. Diana watched Akko’s expression as she pulled back.

“That’s a kiss? Hmmm. I don’t know about it. I want another one. Just to see if I really like it,” Akko’s goofy, lopsided grin caused Diana to smile for the first time in a long time.

“Fair enough. Let’s try it again.” Diana felt Akko cling to her shirt as they continued kissing.

* * *

They continued seeing each other. Weeks turned to months. It was almost winter but that didn’t stop Diana from visiting Akko. Diana never felt lighter or happier. When she wasn’t doing jobs around the village, she visited Akko in her forest. Diana was falling and she was falling hard. She walked by a little stand selling a beautiful hand mirror. The back had an elk on its hind legs with vines and leaves circling it. She wasted no time in purchasing the hand mirror for Akko. When she entered the forest, that tingling sensation returned as always but never as strong as when she first entered. Diana was oblivious to the hunter following close behind her. Akko tackled her to the ground when she appeared, jumping from the tee branch.

“Diannnnnnna.” Akko leaned down to kiss Diana.

“Whoa Akko. Calm down. You don’t want to break the gift I got you, do you?”

“You got me a present?”

“Of course I did. I always do.” Diana pulled the package out of her bag and watched Akko rip into the cloth covering the mirror. The beast gasped at the design.

“Diana, it’s so beautiful.”

“I’m glad you like it. I figured you would.”

“It’s going right up above my bed. That way, I can look at it and think of you when you are gone.”

“I would like something of you when I am gone, if that’s alright? I miss you terribly when I am gone far too long.”  
Akko snuggled close to Diana, nuzzling her chin with her nose. The human pulled her closer to her body. They stayed like that for awhile, falling asleep in each other’s arms, before Diana woke up as the sun was just starting to set. Diana pressed a quick kiss to Akko’s forehead.

“Akko, I better think of leaving. It’s almost dark out.”

“Ummm...Diana, stay. Please. It gets lonely and cold without you.”

“I can’t stay out here. My fellow hunters will be wondering where I am.”

“Awww,” Akko’s lower lip jutted out, quivering a bit. Diana chuckled before planting another kiss on her forehead.

“Goodbye.”

Diana had to pry herself away from Akko’s arms and gathered her stuff. Akko kept groaning about Diana leaving her again. Diana set off on her horse back to the village. She didn’t get very far when she heard a cry of pain. Diana’s heart was hammering out of her chest as she recognized that cry. It was Akko and she was in pain. She pulled tightly on the reins of her horse and urged it to go fast. She jumped off the saddle, not caring where the horse went. When she came to the spot she had left Akko, she saw red. One of her brothers stood over Akko as she struggled underneath an iron net.

“I thought I suspected something fishy was going on with Diana. Lo and behold, I found she was with a mythical beast. And even worse. She was kissing it. Disgusting.”

“Go to hell. When I get out of here, I will personally send you there.” Akko was spitting fire at him.

“You won’t. That’s iron, a mythical beast’s weakness. I should just kill you and drag your body back to her. See how she responds.”

Diana felt a fury like she had never felt before bubbling up. She ran out of the bush she had been hiding in and slammed her body into the hunter, her fist colliding with his jaw. A sickening cracking sound was heard as he hollered in pain. Akko’s ears pricked up as she watched Diana tackle him. Diana, after throwing a few punches to his face, ran over to Akko and ripped the net off. Akko moaned as her body was free. Smoke rose from the markings the net made on her skin.

“Akko, are you okay?”

“You came back for me?”

“I heard you cry out in pain. I had to come back and make sure you were okay. I lo-!”

Diana didn’t get a chance to finish her sentence as she screamed in pain. She clutched her bicep as blood seeped through her fingers. The hunter stood over her with a wild look in his eye. Diana gasped as she tried to pull herself away from him. Akko dug her teeth into his ankle. He kicked Akko in the face, causing her to whimper. Diana gritted her teeth as she stared up at him. She felt that tingling sensation again. When he started to swing his sword down, she held her hand out, almost as if to stop it. Blood pounded in her ears as she heard Akko cry out. Time almost seemed to be at a stand still. The hunter was thrown back as a magic circle appeared, sending a fireball into his body. He stumbled back from the shock. Diana got up and swung her sword at him. It slashed open his chest as blood sprayed, landing on the left side of her face and covering some of her shoulder. She stood over his body as her breathing tried to catch up to her. She looked over at Akko who was holding her bleeding nose and saw her ears droop. She heard the beast girl chuckle.

“You performed magic. How? You aren’t a wizard or anything, right?”

“I don’t know Akko and I don’t care. I just care that you are safe.”

“You were going to say something else.”

“Shu...shut up.” Diana turned away, face burning. She felt Akko nuzzle into her body, her body vibrating. “Are you purring?”

“Yes. Just for you.”

“Are you okay though?”

“My body will recover. I heal faster thanks to my magic. You did magic. You did magic! Diana, you must be a wizard. Or is it a witch because you are a female. There is no way a human can perform magic without being a witch.”

“Akko, calm down. It was probably due to me being in the forest as long as I have.”

“No. The forest is magical, but it doesn’t give magic. You have to have magic for it to be amplified. You must be a witch.”

“I can’t go back.”

“Why?”

“I killed my brother... Stop looking at me. This is the last time I kill my brothers for you.”

“You saved me when you could have killed me.”

“It’s because I...” Diana took a large breath. “I love you.”

Akko gently placed her clawed hands on Diana’s cheeks. She wiped away some of the blood on Diana’s cheek before moving her hand back to rest in its original position. Red eyes meet blue, glistening ones. Diana leaned down, pressing her lips against the beast’s. Akko gripped her cape and forced her down, kissing her deeper. They stared at each other with half-lidded eyes.

“I love you. You were the only human I have ever befriended and loved. Stay with me.” Diana chuckled. “Are you willing to take a human into your forest?”

“If you were going to be that human, then yes.”

“Good, cause I may have to stay here with you forever.”

“I would be okay with that.”

Diana chuckled as she hugged Akko closer to her, feeling the girl nuzzling against her.

Once night fell, she snuck into her room and took her belongings, forever leaving that dingy inn.

* * *

Diana stayed. She never felt happier in her life than when she was with Akko. Akko had shown her that life wasn’t about the materialistic side of things, which was the very foundation her aunt had raised her on, but finding joy in the simple things. Akko showed her love and Diana greedily took it. She never looked back at that village again. She stood over the lake one day and shielded her eyes as she surveyed the area.

“Looks like I can never go back now.”

No villager ever came into the forest. Many whispered that it was cursed. Good. It would help protect Akko and the others that lived there. Diana had found another village not too far from the forest that she traveled too. She made friends there and kept up with the latest news on what was happening in the world. Diana would then go back home to her little den in the tree with Akko. One day, she had come up to see Akko etching something into the trunk wall.

“Akko, what are you doing?”

“Engraving some old Luna alphabet into our home.”

“Luna Alphabet?”

“Old beast writing.”

“How long have you been working on this?” Akko looked at her with these big crimson goat eyes. “Since you left. I got lonely.”

Diana was able to peer at the letter that Akko was working on. Diana was able to see that the bigger set of letters just repeated Akko and Diana a few times. The smaller set read:

“To the eternal goddess who graced me with her presence, with her beautiful blonde and green hair. She has filled my life with purpose and love. I will carry this woman’s love in my heart and promise to give her all the love that I have for her in return and more. From here on and till we meet again in the great beyond, let our love be our light and lead us forward. ”

Diana felt a tear escape her eye. “Akko, that’s beautiful.”

“Wait, you could read it?”

“Yes.”

“Only wizards and witches could.....Diana, you really are a witch.” Diana giggles as she shakes her head before kissing Akko’s lips.

“I love you Akko.”

“I love you too.”

They curled up in their little bed which consisted of leaves, straw and various furs. Despite the fact that it was winter, Diana felt warmer then she had ever felt before in her life. She curled her body further into Akko’s body as she drifted off into pleasant dreams, with the love of her life right next to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s some of the links to Tanuki’s art for this au.
> 
> https://tanuki-pyon.tumblr.com/post/636871768963973120/new-au-yall
> 
> https://tanuki-pyon.tumblr.com/post/637805235665059840/im-gonna-be-drawing-backgrounds-for-the-mythical
> 
> https://tanuki-pyon.tumblr.com/post/638987627213832192/more-of-mythical-forest-au-akko-gets-angy-and


End file.
